


Fetish for Sins

by MizzGinger



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lemon, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizzGinger/pseuds/MizzGinger
Summary: Untouched by the secrets, sins, and seduction of life, you reek of purity. Having just graduated high school, you begin your summer job at your uncle's law firm. There you meet his friend, Tyki Mikk, who happens to find an interest in your innocence. [Modern day AU]Tyki Mikk x [Female!Reader]
Relationships: Tyki Mikk/Reader





	Fetish for Sins

_Sin 1: Gold is my favorite color_

His skin feels warm against your naked back as one lone finger slides down the curve of your spine. His tongue follows the path his finger sets, and your toes curl in pleasure. Hot pants escape your lips. You're exhausted from what had transpired, while he is excitable once more.

Stationed on your side, you tilt your head to glance over your shoulder. [E/C] optics meet golden ones, then slide down to his bare chest and chiseled abs.

"Again?"

You feel as if you have no say and give in, twisting your body to face his sinful desires.

**[___]**

"And remember, Simon, to take her out for lunch whenever you can!" your father instructs as he keeps his hand firm on your uncle's shoulder.

"She's supposed to be my employee, I shouldn't be watching over her so much," your uncle retorts lightheartedly. His tone does little to hide true intention to keep you safe, and your father knows this.

A smile resides on your lips as you watch the two. Although there is a significant age difference between your father and his brother, 46 and 32 respectively, there doesn't appear to be any lack of sibling love. Unfortunately, your grandparents passed away before you were born, leaving your uncle little support. It was up to your father to keep him afloat and become his safety net--and he did with little complaint.

This allowed your uncle to accomplish his goals and open up his own law firm in the heart of the city. The moment you stated that you were looking for a job, your uncle jumped at the opportunity to give back to his family. It just so happened that his receptionist resigned to start a family, and he needed someone to fill the position.

"[Name], make sure you keep your uncle out of trouble," your dad says as he brings you back into reality.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Simon chuckles.

Your smile widens. "Leave it to me!"

"You guys don't even listen..." he shakes his head.

"My daughter is as level-headed as her mother," your father states with pride. "That's why she was the smartest kid in her high school."

"I taped her valedictorian speech," your uncle adds.

"Me too." They grin at each other while your face burns from embarrassment.

"STOP! That was two weeks ago! Just let it go!" you exclaim.

**[____]**

You press the red button on the dial pad of your phone, and a blinking yellow light follows suit. You breathe out a sigh of exhaustion as the phone calls should be quiet during your lunch break.

The black tiled floors are lined in gold and glitter under the bright sun that filters through the large windows. You can see the best view of the city and the glittering ocean that accompanies it. All this reeks of luxury but you'd expect no less of the big shot lawyer of the city.

His clientele consists of celebrities and the uber rich; billionaires, not millionaires. As a result of this, your starting paycheck is a hefty sum for a secretarial job.

As you chew on your lunch, you gaze out at the cityscape, thinking on how you'll make your university debut. Having been accepted to the best university in the city (probably the whole country), you find yourself a bit nervous on how to proceed. High school hadn't been too difficult; you just focused on yourself and being cordial to others. Lucky for you, you didn't mind tutoring others and had garnered quite a lot of friends in that way.

Were you popular? No. But you did have a lot of popular friends! It did ward off those any painful high school encounters... except not having a boyfriend. As your friends went about losing their virginities, you remained pure and untouched. Your crushes went for girls that would put out, and any decent boy near you was already tied down to someone.

You wondered if there was something wrong with you. You wondered if you should have dressed more provocatively. You wondered if you should have acted differently. No one ever commented on your nonexistent sex life, no one made fun of you either.

Being in limbo created a lot of confusion and insecurities to arise, and you hope that maybe you'd find a way to pop your cherry before university started.

You hear a 'ding' then the sound of the elevator doors opening. Being the only office in this entire floor, you are the first person to greet anyone off the elevator. The view comes next and usually it enchants the guests. However, you're in mid-lunch and wondering who would visit the office when there are no appointments until another hour.

Out steps a man, tall and mysterious. His tan skin allows his golden optics to shine brighter than usual, and with tousled curly hair slicked back to perfection, he oozes in sex appeal. You gulp while lowering your chopsticks, your heart hammering with wonder.

His eyes zero in on you, curiosity marring his angular features. He never pays the scenery any attention as he focuses on your bewildered expression. When he makes it to your receptionist desk, a coy smile tugs at the corner of his lips.

"I'm here to see Mr.[L/N]."

You scoot closer to your computer and glance at the screen in hopes of calming your heart. "Do you have an appointment?"

"No... Just here to drop off his jacket."

Eye contact is made once more, and you hesitate for a second. "Excuse me?"

"I'm--"

"Tyki!" your uncle exclaims from afar. You whirl your chair around to give your uncle an incredulous look, but the man appears more preoccupied with his friend. "Thanks for bringing that back."

"I couldn't be seen with another man's jacket. That would scare off any potential lady friends," he says while eyeing you. "New secretary, Simon? They're getting younger every day."

Your uncle stations himself beside you while resting a hand on your shoulder. He's beaming at the tan fellow as if you are his pride and joy. "My niece!"

Tyki's eyes widened. "Ah, the one you always talk about."

"Yeah. [Name], this is my best friend, Tyki Mikk. You'll probably see him around often," he introduces the man. "I am his family's lawyer, so be sure to pass them to my office if I'm free."

"Understood," you nod your head.

"We pay a lot of money for the royal treatment," Tyki smirks at your uncle.

"I-Is that so?" you feign a polite smile. Never have you been around such a unique character, and it has you on your toes.

Simon gives a hearty laugh at the man's statement. "Don't say that. It sounds like I can get bribed or something."

Before the conversation could continue, an unusual ringtone interrupts and grabs the attention of your uncle. "Gotta take that!" he panics and scurries off into his office.

You hear him pick up his phone from the distance and shut the door behind him, leaving you with his friend. "Um... Would you like some tea?"

He smiles politely at you, "As much as I do enjoy my tea poured by a pretty lady such as yourself, I have some matters to tend to."

Your entire face drowns in scarlet pigments, and he notices the affect he's had on you. When you spot his interested gaze, you stare down at your desk in a futile attempt to mask your blush. "I see haha..."

You hear his footsteps travel closer to your station, and your heart begins to beat rapidly, worsening your reddened state. "Do you not receive many compliments from men?"

His direct question has you dizzy, and you don't know how to respond. "W-Well... I mean my family c-calls me pretty and such--"

He chuckles, "Doesn't count, and you know that."

A small frown forms on your lips and you glance up at him with an embarrassed expression. He finds it charming and places his hand on your desk to inspect you closer. "O-Other than that, not really. No boy has called me pretty."

"That's a travesty," he sighs. "I usually see girls your age and beauty with a stream of men lining up behind them."

"I-- Uh... I guess I was missed," you try to reason.

"That's lucky for the first man," he hums under his breath. "Do you mind if I get your cellphone number?"

Your jaw slackens at the request. You aren't sure if clients are allowed to receive your cellphone number, although your uncle did state that these were his biggest clients. To disappoint will only hurt the company and you wouldn't want to be the cause of such a disaster.

But there is also a curiosity in you that wants to understand why he is so interested in you. What does he see in you that the others around you don't?

You take a peek behind you to make sure your uncle is still preoccupied with his phone call. Once you know the coast is clear, you scribble your digits on a post-it note and hand it to him. "For business purposes only, right?"

He brings the note to his lips, but it does little to conceal his smile. "Of course~"

You feel another blush creeping onto your cheeks and quickly bow to hide again. "Have a nice afternoon, Mr. Mikk."

He turns on his heels and walks again in a smooth fashion. Once the elevator doors open, he waves his hand goodbye. "Call me Tyki, [Name]."

When the doors close, you slump back down into your chair in a daze. You can't move or think of anyone else but him. It isn't until your uncle's door opens that you snap back to a somewhat normal state.

"Oh, he left?"

"Y-Yeah, he had to do something..."

He nods his head as his hands roam around his pockets. "That's right, this is for you." You watch as he takes out a golden fountain pen with small jewels encrusted around the top of it.

"It's beautiful, uncle!" you gasp.

He smiles with glee as you continue to inspect it. For some reason, the more you look at it the more it reminds you of his eyes

_... and the fact that you love the color gold._

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to point out that there are some dangerous tendencies incorporated into this story. The reader is of age but still immature to understand what she's doing. Tyki is borderline dangerous and in no way acts in manners that I condone. However, it's a story... it's a fictional character who is an antagonist in the DGM fandom, and he will be acting that way. There is a lot of raunchy acts involved and is only for mature eyes.
> 
> Don't get a lover who acts like Tyki. Get a lover WHO LOOKS LIKE HIM ;DDDDD Or who knows, he might change for the better.


End file.
